The Ubermorph
The Ubermorph is a highly evolved Necromorph found in Dead Space 2.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPegqTQm6yk Youtube - Questions with Steve Episode 06] It can be seen when Isaac cuts power to a large section of the government building, allowing Necromorphs to enter. Isaac first encounters it in the beginning of chapter 14 after he leaves the NoonTech Diagnostic Machine. This Necromorph can't be destroyed as its limbs can regenerate like The Hunter. It chases Isaac most of the way to the Site 12 Marker. After Isaac destroys the Marker; the reactor powering the facility overloads, causing the government sector of The Sprawl to self destruct. Presumably, the Ubermorph is destroyed along with the facility although there is a way for the player to kill the Ubermorph. In the room outside of the last save point, Isaac has to destroy a fuse box to enter the next room. To the left when Isaac enters the room, there is a fan that Isaac can lead the Ubermorph to. The Ubermorph can be killed if it is put in Stasis and knocked into the fan (the Contact Beam and the Force Gun's primary fires work the best). Strategy *A very useful tactic is to have a fully upgraded Contact Beam and use the alt. fire when close to it. While the firing animation plays, Isaac doesn't flinch from attacks. The upgraded stasis blast from the Contact Beam not only slows the Ubermorph down, but has a chance of dismembering it too. *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph in only 2 shots: one bolt, and one alt fire. Be aware though, that the Ubermorph's harder plates of armor (shoulders, elbows, and other areas) will deflect bolts, and it will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso. In such instances, do not hit alt-fire, as it prevents you from firing or performing other actions until the sequence is finished, leaving you highly vulnerable in case the bolt is beyond the range of electrocution. *The Ripper is a great tool as one disk is sufficient to completely de-limb the Ubermorph, saving a lot of ammunition for other enemies, the only issue being keeping the Ubermorph within distance of the tethered blade. *Each fully deployed Detonator mine that the Ubermorph walks into will completely de-leg it (except for a fully regenerated Ubermorph on Zealot difficulty), making it far less of a threat. *As with The Hunter, a good strategy is to de-limb, then stasis the torso as it begins regeneration. With a fully upgraded stasis module, this will give the player approximately 10 seconds of leeway before the Ubermorph is active again. *Note that when regenerating limbs and getting back up to its feet, the Ubermorph is completely impervious to all damage. Although it can still be put under stasis. *Keep in mind that even if your Stasis and ammo run out, you can still use Kinesis to throw dead bodies and other objects at the Ubermorph with handy results. *Note that at the part where the player needs to scan the body in order to open the door, one does not need to walk up to the scanner with the body. Throwing the body at the door with Kinesis will achieve the desired result. *The flamethrower does nothing to the Ubermorph. Even fully upgraded the flames lack the ability to burn off its limbs, and the Ubermorph's infinite health won't drain. The secondary fire is equally useless. *The Seeker Rifle can take out the Ubermorph's limbs in one shot if its damage and alt fire have been fully upgraded. It is better to use the weapon when dealing with fewer Necromorphs since using the weapon requires precision. *The Ubermorph will not return to areas you have already encountered it in. Therefore, if you're running low on supplies, you can go back to previous areas to restock on items you may have missed without fear of the Ubermorph showing up. *When encountered by itself, the Ubermorph is not much of a threat, and can be dealt with easily. The Ubermorph is later on backed up by Enhanced Pukers and Slashers, making it much more of a threat. The Pukers and Slashers should be made the main piority, rather than the Ubermorph, as they provide backup attacks for the Ubermorph. *The Advanced Suit is a good RIG for the Ubermorph chase, since you will be using a lot of stasis during the last 2 levels of the game, and since the Advanced Suit reduces stasis recharge time by 50%, it is always a good choice. Trivia *The Ubermorph can be seen entering the Earthgov facility in Chapter 13 when Isaac removes the power to the bulkdoor, allowing the Necromorphs to enter and slaughter the soldiers. It cannot, however, be fought or encountered until chapter 14. **Strangely enough, it is moving very differently to the Necromorphs around it. While the rest of them (various Slashers, Pukers, and Pregnants) are charging wildly, the Ubermorph is walking calmly in the center of the charge. It is unclear if the Ubermorph is somehow orchestrating the assault or not, but it does not appear to have the same agenda as the other Necromorphs in the room at the time (as they are all concerned with killing the guards, and the Ubermorph does not appear to be) *The Ubermorph uses the exact same audio and animations (including its kill scene) as The Hunter from Dead Space. *It is also possible to rid Isaac of the Ubermorph without the glitch stated above. Once it enters the hallway, you should use stasis on it. Then, run to the opposite door and destroy the second fuse. This will cause both doors to close, trapping the Ubermorph inside. If you enter the door that the Waypoint does NOT lead to, you can turn around and see the Ubermorph standing motionless inside. *There appear to be no wounds on the Ubermorph unlike The Hunter which had many lacerations and rips. It does not appear to have the ripped open gashes that appear on all other Necromorphs from the Pack to Tripods to normal Slashers. *It looks less like a reanimated corpse and has a more uniquely alien profile (the implications of this are not clear). *The arrangement of the Ubermorph's eyes as well as it's back appendages and rib-structure are similar to those of The Hive Mind. *The Ubermorph's roar can be heard at the beginning of Chapter 11. In the area where you enter after the first hacking device on this chapter, listen carefully for the roar when you attempt to collect the items near the first cyst on the floor. *Occasionally, while chasing Isaac, the Ubermorph will halt completely and start sharpening its claws (like the Hunter). *Unlike the Hunter, the Ubermorph does not represent any kind of sub-plot of the game, and just comes across as a random new Necromorph at first. *Despite the fact that the Ubermorph can use its upper limbs as blades that function similar (if not exactly the same) to Slashers, it still possesses three fingers on each arm. It is unknown whether or not these "hands" are prehensile. *When hacking the door when you first encounter the Ubermorph, it will actually wait until you are done before attacking. This is an extremely rare occurrence. *In some rare occasions, the Ubermorph will walk towards you and if you move out of the way, it will continue walking in that direction until it hits a wall, about a second after that it will come after you as normal. *These appendages can also be glimpsed on the body of the Hive Mind, next to its tentacles. *If you cut off one of the Ubermorph's legs (In the last Zero-G area). It will twich and growl, the latter being the same as the Slashers. *If you go to the Zero-G area and slowly go back (without closing the door), the Ubermorph will sharp its blades and can be shot at, though it will not attack you. Also, if you shoot at its chest, it will spout the same kind of blood that the Hive Mind has, but instead green or yellow. Death scene The death scene is the same as the Hunter. thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Ubermorph Death Sequence. Gallery Ubermorph.jpg|The Ubermorph Ubermorph.JPG|Close up. From Dead Space: Salvage. Ubermorph Close Up.png|The Ubermorph after Isaac's Death Scene. Ubermorph Back View.jpg|Ubermorph - Skin and Back Details uberconcept.png|Concept art for the Ubermorph Deadspace2 unknownnercoc13.jpg|First appearance Sources Category:Necromorphs